


Flowers and Chocolate

by Melime



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Nova researches Valentine's Day traditions.





	Flowers and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Flores e Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868878) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 14 - Valentine's Day.

She couldn’t help but smile. When Nova told her she was studying human customs relating to dating and relationships, she didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t this.

“Did I do something wrong?” Nova asked, seeing her girlfriend’s eyes start filling up with tears. “If I did, I apologize, from what I’ve read of this ‘Valentine’s Day’...”

She shook her head, taking the bouquet and the box of chocolate from Nova’s hand. “On the contrary, this is just perfect, Nova.” She pulled Nova close, nearly squishing the flowers.

“Then why are you crying? I don’t understand…” Nova said.

“Because I have the most amazing girlfriend in the entire universe, and I never thought I would be so lucky.”

Nova blushed. “You don’t have to say these things, I just want to make you happy.”

“And I just want you to know you are loved for everything you are,” she said, kissing Nova.


End file.
